Obsessed Much?
by Twilightgirl
Summary: After reading about a certain obsessive fangirl, Rev is freaked out and uncomfortable. He goes to Tech for advice, where he discovers that Tech's bed is bigger. Slight slash - Tech/Rev pairing. Fluff, One-Shot.


_**Writer's Comment:**_

_First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story, fav'ed it and/or reviewed it so far. I'm very grateful for that and hope we will work together to get better at what we love doing - STORY WRITING! _

_To a more serious note, I've had a couple of reviewers who felt that the story was, in a sense, a childish and immature poke/stab at a "fellow writer". (although personally, she should stick drawing as she does draw well most of the time.) And these reviewers are right; it is childish. But I do have a reason behind it._

_The person in question (although she maybe a nice person in real-life) is rude, full stop. She is rude to anyone who reviews her stories and artwork with constructive criticism._

_So after reading some of her "tantrum" blogs, I felt the need to write about her ridiculous behaviour. Then an idea struck me; What if I wrote a story that portrayed her behaviour, hopefully making her see how ridiculous she sounded. I don't think it'll work on her but it was fun to vent a little and take a swipe at her antics._

_But because of the reviews, I've changed the username so that I'd protect her identity. _

_**12/01/13** - Thank you all again for giving me so many favourites and reviews! It doesn't seem that long since I wrote this thing and I'm really happy that people still read and enjoy this. I've just updated and edited the story a little to make it flow better. _

_Thank you for Reading and Enjoy!_

* * *

"TECHTECHTECHTECHTECHTECH!"

The road runner's voice pierced the once calm and silent atmosphere of laboratory; Tech cringed and whimpered with pain. His ears were never good with high-pitched noises, especially when Rev started yelling like that. As much as he loved Rev, there was times were he had to restrain himself from taping the bird's beak up with duck tape.

Rev came bursting into the lab with his trademark high-speed energy, racing around the room several times before skidding to a halt just a few metres away from Tech. Barely out of breath, the speedster gave the coyote a big smile before speaking.

"HI TECH!"

Tech cringed again before answering the road runner.

"Can you lower your voice please? I don't think my ears can take anymore reverberations that go way beyond the sound barrier."

Rev looked sheepishly at Tech, a look that made Tech feel guilty and made him want to laugh all at the same time. He smiled despite himself. As Rev looked as though he was about to apologise for his over the top yelling, the genius quickly stopped him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. What was it you wanted?"

Suddenly, the bird's sunny attitude seemed to drop as he pulled out some papers from behind him and gave them to Tech. The coyote gave a puzzled look at the road runner before taking them from Rev. As Tech flicked though them, Rev tried his best to explain.

"Well-I-was-surfing-on-the-internet,-as-you-do,when I-found-a-fan-called-Pony-Fae-'s-profile.-Now,-I'm-used-to-obsessed-fans-and-all-but-she-seems-to-think-I-need-a-girlfriend-so-she-created-this-cartoon-character-called-Bia-but-it-seriously-freaks-me-out-because-she-drew-all-these-pictures-of-me-and-Bia-together-and-as-much-as-I-like-fans-I-feel-uncomfortable-and…"

The road runner gave a sigh as he drifted off at the last of his speech. It took a few minutes for Tech to process Rev's high-speed way of talking.

"So you looked at this Pony-Fae's profile, saw that she made a cartoon self so that she can make it out as though she's your girlfriend and it freaks you out. Am I correct?"

Rev gave him a miserable nod. The coyote felt sorry for the speedster; he too had suffered at the hands of this obsessive fan. According to Duck (after he finished rolling on the floor in laughter.), Pony-Fae had also made a make believe character to become his "girlfriend". Unlike Rev, Tech didn't believe it was worth the effort to pay any attention to what a delusional person thought he should have. All he would say on the matter was that she must have ripped the idea off from, what historians now called the 'Worst Author in the 20th Century', Stephenie Whatsherface.

The coyote looked over at the road runner and dumped the papers in the bin. He could always burn them in an incinerator later. Tech then walked over to his friend and encircled his arms around Rev's waist. Rev in turn, instinctively burrowed his face into the genius's chest. The pair were silent for a moment before Tech spoke again.

"The best thing to do when seeing this kind of thing is to ignore it. I know it's hard to do but that's how it is. If you think about it, we should really pity people like Pony because they can get over obsessive about something and then spam anyone who has different views to them."

Tech's heart seemed to do a belly flop and his tail wagged slightly against his will with Rev being this close. He almost had trouble getting his words out.

"Normally, fans are reasonable and welcome other people's views. However, you do get the annoying few that believe they are the only one's that are right and expect everyone else to kiss the ground they stand on. It's better to ignore those people and just get on with life, otherwise, you'd become unhappy and depressed about it all. Just let them do their own thing because you can't really stop them but don't change because they want you to. Just be yourself, that's all you can do in this life."

The road runner sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I was getting stupid and silly."

It surprised Tech that Rev managed to slow his speech down enough for him to understand. He felt happy and privileged for some reason. Then again, everything about Rev made Tech happy, bar the high-pitched squealing. He pushed the road runner away a few inches to look at the bird's face.

"Better now?"

"Yeah."

It was then Rev's turn to pull away from Tech. He turned away and was heading towards the door. The coyote stood watching as he was torn between calling Rev back or actually finishing the latest invention. He spent so much time pondering that he was startled when he heard the door shut. Sighing and mentally kicking himself for his lack of courage, he went back to his work table.

"I-have-a-question-Tech." A voice said behind him.

Tech gave a yelp of surprise and spun round to find that Rev had sneaked back in and had somehow managed to get up close and personal, making Tech's furry cheeks blush bright red.

"Y-yes?" He stammered.

Rev gave him a wide smile and took hold of Tech's hand.

"My room or yours?"

Once again, nearly all of Tech's organs decided to go on the most gut wrenching roller coaster in all of Acmetropolis as he returned Rev's smile.

"My bed is bigger."


End file.
